Long Forgotten
by AnimeGurl
Summary: Every Saiyan has evil inside of them. It just takes the right ignition to get it going.
1. Light a Match

__

Long Forgotten

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DragonBall GT and I doubt I ever will. The characters belong to whoever owns them.)

Every Saiyan has evil inside of them. It just takes the right ignition to get it going.

It was dark outside. The prince had always liked the darkness; silent, engulfing, clawing its way into the hearts of many. It once had him. It was once successful. Although it seemed to be gone, there was still a remainder of that evil in him somewhere. Deep inside. His heart was poisoned, blackened by the power of darkness, which would never let him go. Most of the Saiyan race was dominated by this dark force. And even if Kakorrot may have denied it, Kakkorot even had the evil inside of him somewhere. Vegeta looked up to the night sky. Yes, the dark power was shown through Kakkarot, yet only through his battles. The vicious way he fought, the way he loved a challenge. But this was all past tense. He was gone now. Even though Vegeta may have denied it, Kakkarot was almost like a friend. Vegeta looked at the grass covered ground. I never really got the chance to have that last battle with you, Kakkarot...

Vegeta smirked.

***

Trunks stared at his father's back, knowing it was best to leave the man alone. Ever since Goku had left this world, all Vegeta had done was mope around. Trunks smiled, knowing that Goku was a good friend to his father, almost like a best friend. Trunks wondered how he would feel if Goten had passed away, then instantly dismissed the thought.

" Trunks, what are you looking at?" His sister moved in beside him, seeing their father sitting on the balcony again. " I'm worried about him..." She murmured, then leaned her head on Trunks' shoulder.

The boy nodded. " Father is acting more peculiar then he used to." 

" Maybe we should talk to Mother about it," Bra suggested. Trunks shook his head.

" That would make him very mad. We should just leave him alone."

Bra sighed, then tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder. Trunks could hear her now blue heels clicking against the floor as she left the room.

***

" Excuse me? Mr. Trunks?" 

Trunks snapped out of his daydream of flying through the clouds to meet with the angry face of one of his secretaries. The blonde one.... He thought feeling amused. She was the one who had a crush on Vegeta for a while. A smile crept onto Trunks' face.

" Yes?" Trunks asked in a professional tone. The woman sighed.

" There was a phone for you. Line 1. I suggest to hurry to answer it because that person has been waiting for quite sometime."

Trunks waited until the secretary was gone, then picked up the phone.

" Trunks?" Once more Goten had called to present Trunks with the irrisitible offer of skipping work.

" Where are you?"

" I'm outside Capsule Corp. right now. I see no sign of your father, so I think that you should hurry up and get your butt out here before he does show up."

" I'm on it." Trunks put down the phone, then looked both ways. He got up from his desk, then made sure the door to his office was locked. Once convinced that there was no one in sight, Trunks opened the window he so frequently escaped out of and flew into the clear blue sky. He stripped off the suit he was wearing to reveal his black shirt, cream pants and purple scarf.

He continued flying, then jolted when he was hit on the back -hard. He spun to face his attacker and sighed when he saw it was only Goten.

" So, are you ready to fight?" Trunks asked. He didn't know what it was, probably the Saiyan blood that ran through his veins, but Trunks recently had the great need to engage in battle. Now that Goku was gone, evil didn't threaten Earth anymore, which made Trunks and the other fighters bored and itching for a good fight. Sure, they spared with each other, but none of them had power equal to the Saiyan. Unfortunately, Vegeta and Gohan had lost the motivation to fight, even for fun. That left only Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra. The supposed 'new' generation.

Goten rubbed his hands together anxiously. " Of course I'm ready." 

The pair flew to the countryside where there were no people, only greenery and mountains. Trunks and Goten both smiled and as if on cue, they both powered up a bit and charged at each other. The fight lasted for a mere 5 minutes before Goten's cell phone rang. He excused himself and began talking to his wife Paris, leaving Trunks fuming.

" I'm leaving, if you don't mind." Trunks walked towards the near by forest, where he believed would bring him some peace. After a short while, the forest opened up to a clearing where there were many plateaus and rugged terrain. A large crater lay in the midst of it all. Trunks walked up to it, then knew it wasn't natural, not even caused by humans. Then a thought struck him. He slid down to the bottom of the crater and observed the almost round middle. He then remembered how his mother had told him that his father had first came to Earth in a Saiyan pod. This must have been where he had landed all those years ago. He kneeled on the rough red dirt and ran his hands over the rubble and stones. Something then flashed, and Trunks carefully picked it up, surveying it in the sunlight. It was a silver chain, with a round disk hanging off of it. Etched on the disk was a sign, which looked like a backward four with a jagged line running over it. 

Almost possessed, Trunks carefully placed the chain around his neck, then clasped the lock.

***

Bra came home late again, sending Bulma into a whirlwind of fury. Vegeta sat on the balcony once more, while Trunks lay in his room. He could hear the sounds of his mother and sister yelling at each other, then Bra coming up with her feeble excuses. A thud was heard-Vegeta getting off from the balcony- and then Vegeta's stern voice.

" No more staying out late. From now on, your brother shall train you to fight."

Trunks jolted out of bed then ran to the kitchen where his family was standing.

" Train Bra?" Trunks asked his father. Vegeta glared.

" She needs to learn how to fight." 

Bulma bit her bottom lip, then closed her eyes. " But there's no threat to earth anymore." She protested.

" I don't care." Vegeta said after an elapsed moment of silence. He left the room.

***

Trunks writhed in bed, not being able to sleep. He looked out at the cold, bare moon that was hanging in the sky through his window, and shuddered. He moved his hand to pull the covers off when he brushed against something warm. The chain. It seemed that the disc was emitting heat, but Trunks refused to believe it. Sleep soon entered his mind.

__

The sky is grey, almost dark. Trunks walks along the shred city, viewing the technology but knowing it was all a mature. He could see people fighting-Saiyan- but soon they are gone. Trunks is puzzled, but continues walking. He see's his father, younger, almost Trunks' age. The man laughs and blasts a hole through another Saiyan, and Trunks watches, horrified. The dead Saiyan falls to the ground and Vegeta kicks him.

" Do not dare to cross the path of a prince again." He says, then laughs, walking off. Trunks runs to help the already dead man, but he vanishes and Trunks is alone in darkness. Darkness which was engulfing him, seeping into his soul. Suddenly, a bright light and Trunks is in the middle of a field of flowers. A beautiful woman emerges, wearing a long white dress. Her dark black hair flies gracefully in the wind.

" You are not like my son." She says. She's facing Trunks now and she cups his chin with her soft hand. " You are kind. Your heart is almost...human." She smiles and Trunks stares with confusion. The woman continues to talk.

" My son made me proud. But now I am ashamed in him." Trunks notices the chain around the woman's neck. " He was going to be future king. Now he is nothing." She spoke so softly, so calmly. " You have great potential." She strokes Trunks' hair. " I can see that the darkness has not emerged yet. Hopefully it shall kill off the human side of you." 

Trunks manages to find his voice. " Who are you?"

The woman closes her dark eyes, then looks up to the bright daylight. " I am Sashimi, the mother of Prince Vegeta."

Trunks looks at her with surprise. His father had never mentioned anything about his mother before. Trunks hadn't even asked. 

" You are Vegeta's son. The heir to Planet Vegeta. The heir to the Saiyan race." Her gaze is intense. " You must act like a Saiyan to fully become one."

" I have no need to be the heir to a long dead empire." Trunks says. Sashimi's eyes flare.

" I did not volunteer to be the mother of a Saiyan Prince to see such incompetence." She grabs onto Trunks sleeve and tugs on it hard. Trunks can see fire in the darkness that is her eyes. " He disappointed me." 

***

Trunks woke up in a cold sweat. Had he really dreamt about his father's mother? The woman was certainly pretty, but she was intense and frightened him to say the least. Trunks looked out the window and realized it was sunrise. He had a day off from work, so he decided to question his father about his past. Trunks lay in bed until he heard the rustling sound and the cough that signified that his father was up. Getting dressed quickly, Trunks quietly tiptoed to the kitchen where his father was eating breakfast. Trunks stood next to him, thinking about how he could ask the question without angering his father or receiving a negative answer. Vegeta looked at Trunks from the corner of his eye.

" What?"

Caught off guard, Trunks blurted out the question without thinking first. " What happened to your mother?"

Vegeta slowly turned to fully face his son, then barked, " That's none of your business!" The man walked out of the kitchen, causing Bulma to nearly fall by the force of him pushing her out of his path.

" What did you do?" She asked in a stern voice, sitting down at the table and pouring herself some coffee. 

" I asked about his mother..." Trunks shifted, feeling embarrassed now that he had a chance to think his question over. Bulma sighed, stirring the coffee slowly.

" I never asked about her. He had never brought it up. The mans past is unknown and he chooses to keep it that way." She lifted her eyes from the cup to meet with her sons. " Don't ask him about it again, do you understand me? The last thing I need is for my son to end up in the hospital and then having to explain that the cause of his severe injuries was his father!" 

Trunks nodded, feeling disappointed. That dream, that strange, yet somehow fulfilling dream. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

***

" So she said she was disappointed in Vegeta?" Goten shook his head. " I can't help you, man. It's all too weird. Poetic stuff, I guess you could say." Trunks slumped against the tree near Goten's house.

" Come on! A bit of it has to make some sense." Trunks put some more thought into the dream. " Maybe it means that I want to know about the planet where my father was from..."

Goten shook his head. " But that woman, who was supposed to be your Grandmother, didn't she say something about you ruling the Planet, not being like your father and uh..." he closed his eyes, then snapped them back open. " Darkness!"

Trunks nodded. " That's right. But I never did understand it..."

A sigh was heard, followed by the thud of Goten's body falling on the ground. " Then what?" 

Trunks waved his hand, dismissing the subject. It would all come to him sooner or later, and right now, he didn't want to waste his day off by thinking.

***

A huge explosion was heard, followed by running footsteps. Bulma stepped out into the night to see Trunks running up to her with Bra not far behind. Bra looked scared, whereas her brother had an entirely different expression on his face.

" Bra blew up the Gravity room." He calmly said. Bra cast her eyes to the floor.

" I didn't mean to! But Trunks insisted I use my full power so I...." Now the girl was blushing. Sighing, Bulma called Vegeta down.

" She blew up the Gravity room." She told him once he was down. Vegeta's mouth twitched- Bulma could tell he wanted to break into a grin.

" So? Is this why you called me down, woman?"

" I'm not fixing it! You've already blown the place up 6 times!" Bulma groaned. " Now Bra will be the one taking your place with that act."

" Forget it!" Vegeta hissed. " You make a big deal out of nothing." He could see that Bulma was going to open her mouth again, so he quickly told Trunks and Bra to go to bed, knowing that it would start an entirely different argument in which Bulma was less likely to be involved.

He was right on target.

" Father! I'm 19 now! I can decide my own bedtime, thank you very much!" Bra crossed her arms.

" I agree. There is no more need for you to tell us when to retire." Trunks backed away as Vegeta took a step forward.

" My house. My rules." The Saiyan growled. He smiled inwardly as he saw Bulma creep away back inside the house.

" But Father-"

" I don't care."

" Surely you would let me go to sleep on my own time. I'm way older than Bra..."

Vegeta sneered. " Yet you're still living under my roof and have no mate. It's sad really, considering your age. On top of that, you have a corporation that is slowly running under because of the likes of you. The only reason you were given that position is because of your mother, who I know you'll be living off of for the rest of your life. I never thought that when I would have a son, he would turn out of be such a disappointment and human like you." It was like a slap to Trunks' face. It didn't hurt physically, but emotionally it left a five-fingered scar. It wasn't Trunks' fault that he never feel in love. He never intended to. Yet whenever someone brought it up, it made him feel worthless, almost as if he wasn't good enough for the world because he didn't have a significant other. And the regarding everything else his father had said--he had heard it before. It was funny how it hurt more now then it did last week.

Trunks glared at Vegeta, then stalked off to his room, muttering profanities.

***

__

" He knows how to reach your true self." They were back in the garden, this time sitting facing each other.

" My true self?"

Sashimi smiles. " You poor dear..." She takes Trunks' head and places it in her lap, forcing Trunks to lie down. " My son really was vicious. I suppose he still is..." The woman shakes her head. " No, he isn't. It's gone now." She plays with Trunks' hair, and he likes the feeling. " What are your feelings towards Vegeta?" She asks.

" I will never be as strong as him..." Trunks answers in a daze. " In fact, I almost get the feeling that he respects Bra, Goten and Gohan more than me." Hate began to pour out like a gushing river. " I was always considered the weakest, the softest, and the kindest. Even Bra is starting to become more powerful than me. People don't respect me, especially my father and Pan. They feel they have the right to walk all over me. The only thing I'm good for is doing paper work for Capsule Corp. " Relief. That's what Trunks felt.

" I can help you..." Sashimi whispers. She lowers her face. " You were meant to rule." Now she was caressing Trunks' hand. " Let the Darkness overcome the light. The light fears the darkness; the darkness hates the light."

Trunks feels as if he can't breathe. His heart is pounding fast. He starts to sweat.

" The Saiyan were meant to rule..."

***

Trunks woke up startled. He tried to replay the dream, but the only thing going through his head is what Sashimi said. The Saiyan were meant to rule...

***

" More paper work?" Trunks grumbled. The secretary placed the pile on his desk and smiled in a flirtatious way.

" Of course. You know, it must be really tiring to do all that work...why don't you take a break and meet with me in the staff room where you can...relax?" The woman was practically leaning on Trunks' desk. Trunks declined her offer, sending her pouting out of his office. He sighed, then began to read over the stack of papers. Halfway through the pile, the phone rang. 

" Hello?"

" Trunks? Where are you?"

" At work, where else?"

Goten sighed on the other line. " You were supposed to meet me here..." a pause. " Ten minutes ago!"

" Sorry, but I can't make it. I have too much work."

" What? Is that all you do?"

Trunks' eyes narrowed. " Unlike some people, I have a job."

" Is that supposed to hurt or something?" Goten laughed and frankly, was beginning to get on Trunks' nerves. " Man, you are so lame..." 

Lame... How many times had Trunks heard that word from his friends mouths when describing him...he didn't need it. He didn't deserve it. He was the son of the prince of Saiyan. Wouldn't that make him a prince too, worthy of respect at least?

" Shut up." Trunks said, his voice having a freezing edge to it.

" What?" Goten sounded surprised, which made Trunks smile.

" Are you so stupid that you can't catch 2 words? Oh, I forgot, you're the son of Goku." 

Goten said nothing, and Trunks hung up the phone. He felt proud. Proud that he had put that third class Saiyan in his place. _Third class Saiyan?_ He shook his head, realizing that he was beginning to sound like his father.

***

(a/n: Uhm...I did post this up about a year ago, so yeah, it's a re-post. Hope it's not too stupid sounding, it'll get better.)


	2. Watch it Burn

(a/n: Yay! People reviewed! Hugs for everyone who did!)

__

Part Two

***

" He said what?" Bra looked at Goten wide-eyed. In response, he sighed deeply.

" You heard me." Goten flumped further onto the couch in Bra's living room. " This isn't like him...has he been acting differently lately?"

Bra shook her head. " Not really, but then again, I never saw him all day. He'll be home soon if you want to talk to him..."

Goten cut her off. " No way." Bra frowned.

" He's your best friend!"

" So?"

" So, " Bra stood up and put her hands on her hips. " So you talk it out with him!" She then smiled mischievously. " Or you can beat the crap out of him."

" I guess you're right. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. So what if Trunks snaps at his best friend? It's nothing out of the ordinary, right?"

Bra nodded. " Right. Everyone has emotions, and I suppose it was time that Trunks showed his!"

Goten frowned. " God knows that you've shown yours!" 

" Hey!" The girl threw a book at Goten, which he quickly ducked before it had a chance to hit him. Goten got up and grinned.

" You better work on that aim!" Right when Bra was going to come up with a comeback, Goten's cell phone rang.

" Paris, right?" Bra said dryly. She left the room.

***

__

He's entitled to feelings...Bra sat on her bed, thinking only about what Goten had told her about her brothers out of character behaviour. But it's not like him, he always respected others... but then again, Goten really can be annoying when he wants to be, so maybe Trunks had had enough...oh, I just don't know... She fell flat on her back, appearing defeated. Then she heard the sound of Trunks' car pull up. She darted out of her room, hoping to meet him before Goten had the chance to, yet knowing Goten, he would probably still be talking to Paris right now.

She was right.

" Trunks!" Bra hugged her brother, something she normally didn't do, and then she smiled. " How was your day?"

" None of your business." He said, coldly. He brushed past Bra to the kitchen where Bulma was.

" Trunks," She handed him some blue prints. " I need you to take this to the meeting with you tomorrow morning." Trunks didn't even look at the blue prints before he tore the papers in half.

" What?" Bulma was lost for words.

" Capsule Corp. is no place for the garbage you come up with. It's a respectful company that doesn't want to become bankrupt because of your nonsensical ideas. " He tossed the shredded remains at Bulma's feet. " From now on, we're going to focus on weaponry and other worthwhile types of technology. If you have a problem with that, I can't care less." He walked off to his room, leaving a bewildered Bulma.

***

What's happening to me? Trunks thought, He put his head in his hands and leaned forward. _Why am I acting like this?_ He hadn't felt regret about his words directed to Goten and his mother. In fact, it was a bit of a haze about what he had said. All he knew was that it was going to get worse. Whatever had entered him was leaving a mark. It was as if something had possessed him, and now whatever it had left was running through his veins. In his body. In his mind. Darkness. It was seeping quickly, and even though whatever it was was wrong, Trunks felt the complete opposite. 

To him, it was right.

Trunks felt a form of heat on his chest, and he reached down his shirt to pull up the chain he had found two days ago.

It was resonating. He ran his fingers over the disk, then heard a knock 9on the door.

" Trunks?" Goten didn't wait for Trunks to open the door and let himself in. " Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier on today." He waited for Trunks' reaction, then continued when he had gotten nothing. " Well, I was hoping that we could put all this behind us...so what do you say? Friends?" He held out a hand for Trunks to shake. Trunks said nothing.

" C'mon!" Goten was beginning to get angry. " I go out of my way to apologise to you and I get this?" Trunks smirked.

" Nobody asked you to...but since you were so sincere..." He got up and walked towards Goten slowly, then locked a death grip on his hand.

" What are you doing?" Goten tried to pull his hand out of Trunks grasp to no avail. Then he noticed his hand was turning purple. " Let go." 

Trunks smiled, then squeezed harder, and blood began to gush out from Goten's fingernails. Effortlessly, Trunks tilted Goten's hand to the side and he watched in horror as a series of cracking noises were heard and as the upper half of his palm was twisted so crudely, that it faced the other way. That was when Trunks let go, satisfied by Gotens cry of pain.

Goten immediately fell to the ground, cradling his hand.

" You're weak." Trunks said. He jumped out of the window to Capsule Corp. where he decided to spend the night.

Goten stared at Trunks' retreating form and felt searing hatred despite his pain. The light then flickered on, and Bra sauntered in.

" Ha, Trunks got you good, huh?" Her smile soon vanished when she saw the blood all over the floor, then Goten's raw hand. " What happened?" 

" He got me good." Goten said in monotone. Bra knelt next to him, then examined his hand. 

" We have to get you to a hospital." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

" Bra, there's no reason to cry, I mean it's just a broken hand..."

" But..." Bra wasn't sure she wanted to tell Goten her worst suspicions.

" Tell me." 

She cast her eyes down, then whispered, " I'm not sure whether it can be healed. Your hand, it may be permanently..." She couldn't stand to say the rest.

Goten paled. " He didn't...It's not..." Getting up, Bra held her hand to Goten to grasp with his free one.

" It will be alright..." she whispered.

***

__

The boy...

Vegeta had heard the commotion, then saw his son fly off into the night. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't like it one bit. The boy was always straight; perhaps he was wild when he was a child, but now... It had bothered Vegeta when Trunks was growing up by the way the boy was so kind, and caring. He never did have that mean streak in him, and couldn't stand to purposely hurt another living being. Physically and emotionally. So it confused him when he thought about Trunks' current behaviour. Then again, he shouldn't care, should he?

***

Trunks blew up his car. He didn't know why he did it, but it happened. And it felt good. There was a burning feeling inside of him, which longed for destruction and pain. Was this how his father had felt when he was the prince of the saiyan empire? He didn't know, and didn't care. Trunks sauntered into Capsule Corp. and made his way to the room where all the new inventions were being planned then made. Looking around at the capsules and blue prints, he scoffed. Then he blew the room up.

***

__

He must have fallen asleep, for he was once again in the flower garden, and once again there was his grandmother smiling down at him. But this time the smile had changed. It was sinister, and it reminded him of his father.

" I'm proud of you, Trunks." She says in that soft voice of hers. Trunks beams. He feels an even deeper connection to the woman than he did before and now he would do anything to please her. " My prince. You know what you must do." 

He would do it. He would accomplish what his father had failed to do. 

***

Trunks woke up in the dim light of his office. For a second he didn't know what he was doing there, then he remembered the dream, and the disc on his chain began to heat up again. He knew what had to be done. The reconstruction of a lost saiyan empire, and the complete conquering over Earth. 

***

Marron handed Bra some more decorative boxes. 

" Can you hold this for a minute? I want to go look at those necklaces." Before Bra could protest, her friend has darted off to the store. The girl sighed, then sat down on a nearby bench. Usually, shopping made her feel better, but after seeing her mother upset all night over Trunks' behaviour, it seemed that nothing would chase her worries away. But the worst thing was the issue facing Goten's hand. Bra hadn't waited to tell her mother or anyone else where she was going, in hopes that there was still a chance to repair Goten's hand. Unfortunately, there was not. She tried to shake the memory of Goten crying out in anguish over his lost limb, which would forever be replaced by a fake one. It was too much; to take in the events which occurred over a 24 hour span. And Trunks...he still hadn't come home yet. 

" Look, Bra!" Marron had come back and was holding a silver necklace. " Isn't it nice?" She eagerly looked for Bra's reaction.

" Sure. Look Marron, I'm going to go check up on Trunks. I'll see you around."

Marron's eyes widened. " Are you crazy? You saw what he did to Goten's hand, I mean, you took the poor guy to the hospital!" She grabbed onto Bras hand, and Bra struggled to shake the woman off.

" I know what I'm doing!" Bra hissed. Marron's eyes narrowed.

" I'm not going to let my best friend carve her own pathway to death!" Her grip on Bra's hand tightened.

" Let go of me! He's my brother, I know that he would never hurt me!"

" Then let me go with you." 

Bra shook her head. " What if he does try something? You have no experience in fighting, so you wouldn't be able to handle him."

" And you would?"

Deciding not to respond, Bra ran out of the mall then flew towards Capsule Corporation.

***

Goten stared at his robotic hand, then looked away with disgust. He would never be the same again, and it was all Trunks' fault. He recollected the moment when Paris had come to see him in the hospital, and how she had screamed to see his battered hand. Her reaction was even worse when she was told that her husband would have a robotic hand as a replacement. Goten didn't know whether Paris would ever want him to hold her again, knowing that it was part of a machine touching her body. Paris had left Goten alone since they had come home from the hospital. She hadn't comforted him; she hadn't said a single word. Simply, she had ignored him. This made Goten question whether she was still the same woman he had married 3 years ago. When he had met her, she seemed kind and fun loving, yet through the years she had turned out to be possessive, selfish, mainly the complete opposite of what she appeared to be. Would she still love him after what Trunks had done to him? He had to know.

He made his way to the living room where Paris was watching one of her talk shows. She looked divine as always, sitting on the couch with her long legs curled underneath her. She moved a strand of her brown hair away from her face, then saw Goten.

" What?" She said, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

" Paris, do you still love me?" 

His wife clicked off the television then faced him.

" No."

Just like that, the answer had come out, with no emotion and no feeling. Paris had a blank expression on her face and Goten could only feel anger.

" What happened to the girl I had fallen in love with?" He demanded. Paris got up and faced her husband.

" She died." With that she left the room and Goten could hear her moving objects in their bedroom.

" What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her pouring articles of clothing into a large suitcase.

" I'm leaving." 

Goten's head began to hurt. It was happening too fast. Way too fast.

" Is this because of my hand?"

Paris stopped packing, then began to cry.

" Yes...yes it is! I'm so low that I can't love a man who has...has a..." she continued to pack, then lifted up her suitcase.

" So you're leaving? Just like that?" Goten wanted to cry, but he refused to let himself do that. He shouldn't care. He should be relieved that he was rid of that bitch.

But he still loved her.

It was too late now. Paris walked out of the house, out of Goten's life, and slammed the door behind her.

***

Capsule Corp. appeared dark and sinister, although it was day. Bra tried to get in through the front door, but it was locked. She decided to try the windows, and made her way to the back of the building, where she saw blown up remains of a car. Worried, Bra tried all of the windows, disappointed that they were all locked. She flew higher, and saw that one window was open, namely blown open. She eased her way through the charred remains of the window, then saw that the entire technology room had been blown to bits. Since the lights were not on, Bra ran her hands across the walls, hoping to be able to make her way to her brother's office. Each turn took her somewhere new, where she had never seen, making her question if she was in the right building.

One more turn took her to Trunks' office, and she breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been blown to bits. Who could have done such a thing? She thought, turning the knob to her brother's office. She could see that Trunks' chair was facing away from her, and that he was examining some blue prints. Slowly, she made her way to him, then cleared her throat.

" What do you want?" Trunks asked without turning around.

" I...I was just wondering how you were."

Trunks swivelled his chair around, and glared at his sister.

" What are you really here for?" 

" Why did you do that to Goten?"

Trunks began to laugh. " Why do you care about that third class saiyan? He is no use to me, and he shouldn't be to you either!"

Bra felt shocked, mainly by Trunks referring to Goten as a 'third class saiyan'. 

" He's your best friend!" She protested.

" Yes, one of the many mistakes of my life." 

" What about what you did to mother! Can you be any more disrespectful?"

" She's a human. She deserves no respect. If you're through with this garbage, I would enjoy it if you would leave. Even though you are a saiyan, you have no place in my affairs, mainly because you are a woman who is useful for one purpose only."

Bra gritted her teeth, then convinced herself that it wasn't her brother in the chair, but someone else posing to be him. 

" You're not my brother!" She cried out, wanting to forget everything that had come out of his mouth. Perhaps he had been possessed, like when Bebi had taken over Gohan and she couldn't tell the difference.

" I would appreciate it if you would leave, woman." Trunks got up and placed the blue prints down, which Bra immediately snapped up.

" What is this? You're planning to change the entire city? What are these pod-like things?" 

" Stay out of my affairs." Trunks said. Bra glared at him.

" No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

Trunks gave a sinister smile, then stepped right up to his sister, who barley reached his shoulder.

" I've been awakened. I know my true heritage, and it's about time that you learned yours!" He kicked Bra, sending her flying through the walls of two rooms. She groaned, wiping the blood off her forehead.

Trunks...she saw his shadow coming through the mist of the falling dust, so she quickly got up and became prepared for the worst.

" Sister, I wish we could have resolved this the human way, " he held a Ki ball in his hand. " But that's not the way of the saiyans." Right when he blasted the ball at her, she leapt out of the way, wondering whether she should attack or not. Trunks fired another Ki ball at her, but this time someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

" Isn't that training doing you any good?" Bra turned to see her savoir, her father, who was giving Bra a look of disappointment. Without waiting for a response, he turned to his son. " What the hell are you doing?"

Trunks smiled again. " Making up for your mistakes." 

Vegeta scowled then began to charge up.

" Daddy, don't! It's still Trunks!" Bra couldn't believe what she was saying. Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye, then powered down. 

" Listen boy, you better stop this madness, or else I will be forced to fight against you."

Trunks laughed. " That doesn't matter. I can easily take a weakling like you. You're just a thorn in my side, slowing me down on my path to destiny." After each word Trunks uttered, Vegeta appeared to be getting madder and madder. 

Feeling slightly satisfied, Trunks flew out of Capsule Corp. and it took all of Bra's energy to keep her father from following him.

***

Bulma tried to refrain from crying, but it was all too much for her. She broke down, not wanting to accept the fact of what her son had become. From the description Bra and Goten had given her, he sounded like Vegeta when he had attacked Earth those many years ago. That thought scared her. She cast her eyes towards her daughter who was gazing out the window with a mixed expression on her face. 

At that moment, Vegeta walked in and stepped up to Bra.

" Goten is going to train you." He said in a flat tone. 

" There's no need for that." Bra said quietly.

" Bra, listen to me, " Vegeta turned her to face him. " Although you may not like this, Trunks may decide to attack us. We have to be ready. Whatever has happened to him is not good, and we have to help him as well."

Bra examined her father's eyes, and saw worry, pain and fear, which was all directed towards Trunks. His son. Her brother.

***

Trunks flew towards the city of choice. He knew it would be easy. All he had to do was destroy it.

***

(a/n: Review!!!!!!! Review!!!!!! More reviews, the faster the next chapter!!!!!)


End file.
